Number 1 Spot
by YodasPatawan
Summary: Replace the characters of Ludacris's Number 1 spot and there you go. LOL it's really funny please read! Especially if u saw the video. IF YOU REVIEW THIS I'LL REVIEW YOURS!


Ok I'm really in a song fic mood. When I was doin my last Song Fic (which yall should check out!) I was watching Number 1 Spot by Ludacris and I thought it would be REALLY funny to have Sector V doing it. So here it is! I'm not doing the potion part of the song.

Characters

Numbah 1 Ludacris as Dr. Evil and as the partying dude (I'm guessing Austin Powers)

Numbah 2 Ludacris as Fat bastard (No one saw that coming LoL)

Numbah 3 Back round dancer

Numbah 4 Ludacris in the car

Numbah 5 Girl in car with Ludacris (a.k.a. #4)/ back round dancer

Lizzie Person in bed with Fat Bastard (a.k.a. #2)

This should be funny

"Yea baby yea," #1 said. Back again (that's right) Luda! Ha ha ha ha (Feel this)  
It gets meaner and meaner each time baby  
Feelin real good too (holla at 'em man) What up Uncle 'Face! (Yeah)  
I'm a bull in this industry man (tell 'em)  
Some would rather run down and get one cow (nah)  
I think I'd rather walk down and get 'em all  
You know what I'm talkin 'bout right? Look"

#4 and #5 are in car. Dancing, both with wig afros on.

"I'm never goin nowhere so don't try me  
My music sticks in fans veins like an IV  
Flows poison like Ivy, oh they grimy  
Already offers on my 6th album from labels tryin to sign me  
Respected highly, HIIII MR. O'REILLY" #1 blows up Mr. O'Reilly played by father.  
"Hope all is well, kiss the plantiff and the wifey  
Drove through the window, the industry super sized me  
Now the girls see me and a river's what they cry me  
I'm on the rise, so many people despise me  
Got party ammunition for those tryin to surprise me" #5 gives #1 a cake. "(surprise!)  
It's a celebration and everyone should invite me  
Roll with the crew or meet the bottom of our Nikes (blaow!)  
Explorer like Dora these swipers can't swipe me  
My whole aura's so MEAN in my white tee  
Nobody light-skinded reppin harder since Ice-T  
You disagree, take the Tyson approach and bite me!

#1 is singing in the front and #5 and 3 are dancing in the backround like hippies.

"Whoa! Don't slip up or get got! (Why not man?)  
I'm comin for that number one spot! (Alright)  
Rappers swearin they on top! (Nuh uh, uh uh)  
But I'm comin' for they number one spot! (Alright man)  
Scheme scheme, plot plot (say WHAT?)  
I'm comin for that number one spot! (Woo, hey)  
Keep it goin it won't stop! (What you doin man?)  
I'm comin for that number one spot!"

Back in car.

"Yes indeed, Ludacris I'm hotter than Nevada  
Ready to break the steerin column on yo' Impala  
If I get caught, bail out, po'-po' I tell 'em holla  
In court I never show up, like Austin Powers fa-zha  
Father, father, and hey I love gold  
But can buy anything I want from the records I've sold  
Jacuzzi's hot, Cristal is so cold  
Neighbors catch contacts, from the blunts that I've rolled  
A pig in a blanket, a smoke and a pancake  
Drop albums non-stop once a year for my fans sake  
I crush mics until my hand breaks"

Back in Dr. Evil's Lab

Then shag now and shag later 'til these women can't stand straight

In room of all gold. #1 wearing gold wig (afro) and is wearing a gold basketball uniform.

"The Luda-meister got 'em feelin so randy  
I'm +XXL+ so I call 'em my +Eye Candy+  
Brush my shoulder and I, pop my collar  
Cause I'm worth a million ga-zillion fa-fillion dollars" #1 pulls out a golden leg with rollerblades on.

Partying

"Whoa! Don't slip up or get got! (Why not man?)  
I'm comin for that number one spot! (Alright)  
Rappers swearin they on top! (Nuh uh, uh uh)  
But I'm comin' for they number one spot! (Alright man)  
Scheme scheme, plot plot (say WHAT?)  
I'm comin for that number one spot! (Woo, hey)  
Keep it goin it won't stop! (What you doin man?)  
I'm comin for that number one spot!"

"Causin lyrical disasters, it's the master  
Make music for Mini-Me's, models and Fat Bastards"

#2 is lying on the bed looking like Fat Bastard with Lizzie (cute couple)

These women tryin yo get me out my Pelle Pelle  
They strip off my clothes and tell me, "Get in my belly!"  
Stay on the track, hit the ground runnin like Flo-Jo  
Sent back in time and I've never lost my mojo  
Ladies and gentlemen ahh, boys and girls  
Ludacris sent down to take over the whole world!

Partying (everyone)

"Whoa! Don't slip up or get got! (Why not man?)  
I'm comin for that number one spot! (Alright)  
Rappers swearin they on top! (Nuh uh, uh uh)  
But I'm comin' for they number one spot! (Alright man)  
Scheme scheme, plot plot (say WHAT?)  
I'm comin for that number one spot! (Woo, hey)  
Keep it goin it won't stop! (What you doin man?)  
I'm comin for that number one spot!"

Ok if you saw the music video take out the dudes and put the KND characters. THEN THAT IS FUNNY! I'm watchin the Akon Lonely music video now. Anyone think I should do that one lol. Remember my motto: you review this one and I'll review yours.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANYTHING HERE EXCEPT THE PLOT (sort of) THE SONG BELONGS TO LUDACRIS AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL MR. WARBURTON!

Song: Number 1 Spot

By: Ludacris


End file.
